Harry Potter The Next Generation
by Dramatic
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS FOR DH! 19 years later, and we look at the new generation of Hogwarts, and at how things never changed.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm continuing on, from Harry Potter and the Deathy Hallows at where J.K Rowling left off._

_I'm using the same characters that she mentioned in the Epilogue,_

_but also creating my own, creating a story in how I think it continues._

_I hope you enjoy it!_

_**Chapter One**_

_.x.So It Begins.x._

Albus Potter stood with his face pressed against the window of the Hogwarts Express, which had long departed from the station. He felt a gentle tug on the sleeve of his new robes, and whizzed around to face Rose Weasley, smiling meekly at him.

"Come on Al, let's go find James and sit down." She said gently. There was something reassuring in her voice, which made the tight knot in Al's stomach loosen. He managed to smile back and reply.

"Yeah, and hopefully that food cart will come around too, I'm starving!"

They set off together peeking into each compartment as they passed, eventually they found James, in deep conversation with several other people gathered around him, by the looks of things they were all listening intently.

Rose slid open the compartment door, causing all the heads to turn and look up. Her ears glowed red, just like her fathers.

"Hurry up then, come in and shut the door!" James beckoned them. Patting down on the last two seats beside him.

"Hello Albus, hello Rose." A dreamy voice greeted them from the back of the compartment.

"Lola!" They said in unison, while Rose ran over to give her a hug. "Are you excited, nervous? Did your mum buy you that wacky cat you wanted?"

Albus began to calm down, he was here surrounded by all his friends and family, surely he wouldn't be sorted into Slytherin if the rest of the people he loved were apart of Gryffindor. He looked at Lola, she had caramel coloured skin, and long dark brown hair, which waved slightly. Her eyes were very pale green. Which, as his mother told him, left everyone in shock at her birth. Lola was always a bit on the odd side, just like her mother. Lola Thomas was in her Second year at Hogwarts, but instead of being sorted into Gryffindor, like her father Dean, she was sorted into Ravenclaw, just like her mother, Luna.

Albus began to divert his thoughts to what his brother was saying, he seemed to be telling the people surrounding him a story.

"So then they formed a group, and named it 'Dumbledores Army' where they learnt Defence Against The Dark Arts, and to communicate they used these fake galleons which-"

Albus smiled to himself, he had heard the story so many times, when they were young James and Albus begged there father to tell them the story every night, and he did. Now it was Lily, there younger sister, who had taken there place, learning all about there fathers past, each bedtime.

"What do you think then? I mean, we're only going into Third Year, but I think it's worth a shot, I know there's nothing to be, um… able to defend ourselves against, but you never know what could happen!" James nodded his head as he said this, and everyone seemed to copy by nodding, and shouts of 'Yeah!' and 'Sounds good!' filled the compartment.

Rose suddenly began to laugh, and the whole room turned around to look at her.

"Do you find something funny Rose?" Asked James, his eyebrow raised.

Rose spluttered, caught her breath then spoke. "James, do you really think that's a good idea? I mean, when our parents did it, it was for protecting themselves against You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters, but we have nothing to worry about!"

James opened his mouth, but apparently lost for words closed it again.

"Suppose.." He mumbled.

"But you never know…"

Rose and Lola looked at each other, and rolled there eyes. Before James could speak the compartment door slid open, and revealed the plump dimpled witch, pushing the food trolley.

A boy jumped up from the crowd, and strolled over to the trolley.

"May I have a bit of everything please?" He asked the witch, while handing over to her 11 sickles and 7 knuts.

"Of course!'" The witch replied, and the boy came back with an armful of Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Liquorice wands and a pitcher of Iced cold Pumpkin juice.

"It's on me." He stated, while throwing the assortment of goodies to everyone.

Shouts of delight, and thanks echoed around the room, and James clapped the boy on the back.

"Cheers mate!" James said happily, then turned to face Albus, Rose and Lola.

"You three better start getting ready, we're almost there." He said, nodding his head.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_There we are for now! _

_I really hope you enjoyed it, I don't know if it's going to work or not so please,_

_Tell me what you thought!!_

_Next chapter up soon..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Before we begin, __I want to tell you that I read an interview with J.K Rowling earlier, and in it she gave information that wasn't included in the actual epilogue, in this she states that there is a new Headmaster/Headmistress of Hogwarts because '("McGonagall was really getting on a bit") but I'm thinking of leaving her as headmistress for the time being!_

_Thank you, I'll also need your help with a question that I will ask you at the end of the chapter!_

_Now read and enjoy!_

_**Chapter two**_

_.x.Odd Acquaintance.x._

Albus shivered as he stepped off the train, while he turned around to ask James where they were meant to go next, he heard a rough voice yell.

"FIRS' YEARS! OVER HERE ALL FIRS' YEARS!"

A trail of First years were shuffling towards the glowing light of a lantern, Albus recognised the large man at once.

"Hagrid!" He cried happily, edging through the crowd to see a familiar face, a family friend.

"Albus y'alright?" He chuckled, and then motioned with his giant hand for the First years to come towards him.

"Where's little Rosie? OI, FIRS' YEARS OVER ERE I SAID!"

Albus had forgotten all about Rose, he turned around and scanned the mass of students coming out of the train, none of them resembled his red haired cousin.

"Right here Hagrid!" Rose giggled, as her head emerged from a group of First years, while another girl, with sandy coloured hair popped up after laughing also.

"Righ' then, I think that's the lot! Let's go." Hagrid began to march down a dark path, while the crowd had to jog to catch up with him. After a minute or two, the castle came into view, making everyone stop in there tracks, as they all stood gawking at the huge castle which was outlined in the nights sky.

"Into the boats then come on you lot! Four in one boats enough!" He called out in the darkness, stumbling slightly as he lifted himself into one of the small boats, which were now floating on a lake.

Albus, Rose and the girl clambered into a boat, which plunged from side to side at the slightest movement.

"Hey, I'm Piper!" The girl said warmly. She was quite small for her age; she was around the height of Lily.

"I'm Albus, you two friends then?" He said, her name sounded familiar.

"We met when I lost you on the train! I thought she looked familiar and then realised she's Piper Judge, her mum was friends with my parents… and your dad!"

"My mums always telling me stories about her time at Hogwarts, it's gotten me so excited, I can't wait until we're old enough to do divination!"

"Eeek, careful!" Rose squealed, as her new friend bent over the edge, her face only an inch away from the dark murky water.

"I swear I just saw a mermaid!" Piper replied, and then sat up straight sighing.

"No there doesn't seem to be any this time."

Before Albus could say anything, a boy climbed into the boat slowly and sat down at the edge. He didn't make eye contact with any of them, and seemed to be looking towards the castle trying hard to avoid their gaze. Even in the dim light, Albus could recognize that face anywhere. It was Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy. They were very similar in looks, no doubt about that, but Scorpius looked much warmer then Draco. His grey eyes were full of life, his complexion was pale, but healthy looking. The boy looked rather uncomfortable, and it was only then Albus realised it had been silent for quite a while.

"Hello, are you Scorpius?" Albus asked him. His eyes darted to Rose briefly, and he could see her head cocked to the side.

Scorpius looked confused, but managed a weak smile.

"Uh, yeah I am." He paused for a moment, then held out his hand.

Rose and Piper looked startled, they had heard so many bad things about the Malfoys, that surely this had to be a joke? Albus however, was not so shocked. His father had told him of the Malfoys, and how they just wanted to live a peaceful life, away from there troubled past. It seemed Scorpius held no grudge against the Potters at all.

"Yeah, I'm Albus, and this is Rose and Piper" He said, nodding to the direction of the girls. Piper smiled and waved, while Rose sat with her arms folded, giving him a slight nod.

Scorpius noticed this and his smile faded his eyes looking dark, he turned back to face the castle, which was now illuminated by the shine from the full moon and nobody said a word for the rest of the journey.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They had arrived at the castle, and were now nervously lined up in a row, waiting to be sorted. A tall man, whom he recognised at once as Neville Longbottom placed the Sorting Hat on a wooden stool in the centre of the room, then sat back down in between two witches, at a long table, which seemed to be for the teachers. He caught Neville's eye and grinned shakily, Neville gave him the thumbs up.

Suddenly, the Sorting Hat's rim began to twitch, and then a voice filled the Great Hall, it was singing.

_"You might have heard some tales about me,_

_They're crazy but yes they're true,_

_I can see into your head and choose,_

_The most perfect house for you!_

_I'm referred to as 'That Sorting Hat'_

_My judgements never wrong,_

_I've been in Hogwarts many a years,_

_So I can tell in which house you belong._

_You could belong to Gryffindor,_

_Their most confident and brave,_

_They're symbol is the roaring lion,_

_And they're loyalty they save._

_You could belong to Hufflepuff,_

_Where hard work always shows,_

_Helga Hufflepuff would be proud,_

_As inside there fair play glows._

_You might belong in Ravenclaw,_

_With intelligence and quick wit,_

_Your knowledge should exceed all ends,_

_A perfect place to fit._

_And lastly there's dear Slytherin,_

_The most cunning of them all,_

_Mostly from here the blood is pure,_

_But that matters not, at all._

_So now we'll see,_

_Where you out to be!_

_Which house do you belong?_

_It's alright don't be afraid,_

_As I said I'm never wrong._

The room broke into applause as the Sorting Hat finished it's song, and it seemed to return back to the lifeless worn hat it was, like when Neville first placed it on the stool.

"And now, the sorting shall begin!" An old witch, with a roll of parchment called out.

There were a few whistles from the crowds at the four tables, but the room was mainly silent. Albus's stomach clenched tightly, this was the moment he was dreading for ages. His mind wandered as the first few people got sorted, but looked up as he recognised one name.

"Scorpius, Malfoy!"

He walked shakily to the stool and sat down, he looked frightened. As he put the hat on his head, it slid down over his eyes. Albus could only see the point of his nose, and his mouth. The hat seemed to take its time deciding, before finally shouting….

"SLYTHERIN!"

Albus swore that he saw a look of disappointment on the boy's face, when he blinked it had turned into a smirk, and he hurried over to join the table of cheering Slytherins.

The next name he recognised, was Rose's friend Piper Judge.

Seconds after the hat was placed on her head, it had called out Ravenclaw. As she took it off, she shrugged at Rose then headed over to the welcoming crowd at the blue and bronze coloured table.

Soon enough, Albus got called.

"Potter, Albus!"

He groaned, while making his way to the stool. As his fingers made contact with the worn fabric of the hat, a shiver was sent up his spine. Slightly baffled, Albus placed the hat on his head, and just like Scorpius it slid down covering his eyes.

Darkness.

Suddenly he heard the Sorting Hats voice, it was speaking very soft, in a whisper.

"Ahh, my what a wise mind you have! Also plenty of courage, though I don't think you no that yet do you? Well, best let you find out for yourself – GRYFFINDOR!"

He whipped off the hat, just in time to see a cheering crowd at the Gryffindor table. He noticed his brother, and another boy high five and motion wildly at him to come over, obviously to introduce his little brother to the gang.

As he squeezed in between Charlie Jordan, James' best friend, and James himself relieve suddenly flooded him, and he was no longer nervous, but feeling quite excited.

"Here goes Rose." Charlie whispered, as the red headed girl walked confidently up to the stool, beaming at Professor McGonagall, and then placing the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_All riiight, well that's it for now. I have the next chapter written, so I'll put it up soon enough._

_As for my question, Draco Malfoy. I can't decide who he married._

_Someone we know of, or someone we don't know of?_

_I don't think I could bare to make him with Pansy, he became good...ish._

_But is that the realistic veiw of things?_

_Help me decide, and til next time! x_


End file.
